


It’s Raining Somewhere Else

by Leebear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Its implied, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Winged Alexis | Quackity, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebear/pseuds/Leebear
Summary: "Quackity," He looked back at the avian, "I need you to grab the medical supplies. There's chests upstairs, remember?" He said as calmly as he could. Quackity shook his head to snap back to reality, then nodded, quickly scrambling up the ladder, aided by his wings.Looking back down as Karl's hand weakly came up to grasp his shirt, the usual white fabric stained crimson where Karl held it tightly. "S... Sap?""Shh, you're okay, Karl, I've got you. You're going to be okay, I promise." Sapnap told him softly, using his free hand to push the hair out of Karl's face.The smaller man hissed in pain again, curling up more on himself and tightening his grip on the shirt. Who had done this to Karl? How had he gotten here? Who had done this?!Sapnap took a breath to calm himself. He had to stay focused, for Karl's sake.--Or: Sapnap and Quackity find Karl after he comes back from his most recent "adventure", and it's just in time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	It’s Raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first written fics for the Dream SMP. I'm hyperfixated on it, and I have many ideas. So please enjoy this angsty one shot of my comfort ship :]  
> (Title: “It’s Raining Somewhere Else” by Toby Fox

The small kingdom of Kinoko was quiet.

Well, it was always quiet considering there were only three residents living there. The area was brand new, after all. The founder, Karl, had suggested forming his own area with his friends Quackity and Sapnap once L'Manburg had started to crumble, before it had been completely blown to smithereens. The other two didn't know the true reason for moving locations, they just agreed with Karl.

The quiet was nice. Dream was in prison, the only real threat was hundreds of blocks away, and besides, Sapnap was sure he could handle his father if the egg decided it wanted their land. It was just the three of them, and they liked it that way.

And Karl's partner's were none the wiser to his actions, even if he thought he was hiding them enough.

It's not like Quackity and Sapnap didn't notice anything at all. It was hard to miss the several hours to several days that Karl would be gone for. They'd always assumed it was because he went out exploring.

That was before he couldn't hide it anymore.

It rained a lot in Kinoko, that was something Sapnap noticed. Quackity tolerated it, but he couldn't go out flying in the rain. He hated being cooped up all day to wait out the rain.

Sitting at the small kitchen table, Sapnap was finishing up eating some bread for breakfast when he heard familiar footsteps thump down the stairs. He watched as Quackity jumped off the third stair from the bottom, his bright yellow wings fluttering as he made the jump. Sapnap chuckled as his partner entered the kitchen. 

"God I fucking hate it when it rains." Quackity mumbled as he took his spot at the table across from Sapnap, his wings stretching out from being asleep. The area was just big enough for him to do it without knocking anything over. The three of them kept the wings in mind when building the house.

"It hasn't even started raining yet, it's just cloudy," Sapnap countered, a light, sleepy smile on his face as he got up to get food for the other.

Quackity groaned, "Yeah, but I can just fucking tell when it's going to. My wings are all tense like they know it'll happen, and it's never been wrong."

"It won't last forever, the rain will clear up."

"Yeah, but it's been raining all week!" Quackity leaned back in his chair, head back in annoyance as he groaned, "it always seems to rain when..."

Sapnap gave him a look as he didn't finish. He didn't need to.

It always seemed to rain when Karl was gone.

"He'll be back soon," Sapnap said calmly, placing a plate of toast and eggs down for his friend, "he always comes back. It shouldn't be too long."

"You're not the least bit concerned? He was just gone on a trip maybe a day or so before this time, don't you find that a little weird?" Quackity pushed his plate back a little, looking up and over at the other man.

Sapnap sighed, hands gripping the back of his chair. "of course I'm worried, but we can't help him if he doesn't tell us where he's going or what he's doing," he replied softly, a softness that was only reserved for Quackity and Karl now.

The conversation slowly quieted from there. Quackity finally ate, and the two went about their usual chores around the house.

And of course, the rain didn't let up. The sky became darker, and lightning streaked across the sky as thunder rolled. It was not long after dinner when Sapnap noticed Quackity sitting by the window next to the front door, staring intensely out into the pouring rain and darkened land.

"Q?" He asked carefully when he got closer, close enough to notice the man's wings tensed up like he was in danger. "It's just mobs outside, you know that."

"No, no, I thought I heard something," Quackity mumbled, not looking at him.

Sapnap moved to stand behind him, looking out the window into the dark. There wasn't much to look at, except the slight glow from the light inside the only other building, the library. Except for that, it was too dark outside to see much of anything.

But then...

In the distance, something sounded like it had exploded, off in the distance. Quackity suddenly stood, moving to open the door. Just as quick, Sapnap grabbed him to hold him back. "No, let me go, I have to go see-"

"Quackity, its _pouring_ outside, it's too dark, it's not safe."

"But didn't you hear that?!" He protested, squirming to get out of Sapnap's grasp, wings fluttering in retaliation. Unfortunarely for him, Sapnap was well-versed in avoiding the frantic wing flaps. One too many nightmares kept him on his toes.

"It was probably a creeper, they blow up all the time-"

"No! No it sounded like someone _crashed_ , please, what if it's Karl?"

Sapnap paused. What if it _was_ Karl. It was the dead of night, he never came back in this late in the evening. But if something was wrong..

He let go of Quackity, and the avian-hybrid ripped the door open and ran out into the pouring rain. "Wait up!" He called after him, rushing to pull his sword out of his inventory as he ran out. The pair immediately were soaked, but the library wasn't that far from the house, which was the direction Quackity was running to.

"Karl?" Quackity yelled out as Sapnap quickly shut the door behind them.

The library itself was relatively large, shelves lining the walls with a mushroom off to the side in the middle. Stairs led up to more shelves lined with books. "Karl!" Quackity shouted louder.

Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, but a noise stopped him. A pained groan, coming from somewhere in the library. Sapnap started looking around. It didn't make any sense, it should be obvious where the noise was coming from. There were only two main rooms to the building, the noise sounded like it was coming from under them, it was right there.

Quackity moved over to the mushroom, starting to flip the trap doors surrounding the base of the giant fungi. He flipped one more-

"Here! He's down here!" Quackity called over frantically.

Moving quickly, Sapnap followed Quackity down the ladders. He froze when he was at the bottom. 

The room hadn't existed to his knowledge, certainly not when they had built it. The walls were lined with various posters, books sitting out on the tables under the posters. The posters contained various pictures of... Karl? Some of them were old, some of them looked as if they were recent.

But there was a more important matter at hand.

When he snapped back to it, Quackity was still standing next to him in shock, looking down at the figure laying on the ground.

Karl.

The smaller man was curled up on himself, his recognizable multi-colored hoodie torn to shreds, hair messy. Bruises littered his arms and some of his face like he had been in a fight. But the most worry some was the large stab wound that was still bleeding.

"Karl!" Sapnap breathed, immediately rushing down to his side as Quackity remained frozen. Karl's breathing was rigid, uneven. His usual pale blue-ish gray eyes looked cloudy. He very carelly wrapped his arms around Karl to sit him up, leaning him against his chest. Karl still winced and groaned in pain, his eyes closing as he tried to breathe.

"Quackity," He looked back at the avian, "I need you to grab the medical supplies. There's chests upstairs, remember?" He said as calmly as he could. Quackity shook his head to snap back to reality, then nodded, quickly scrambling up the ladder, aided by his wings.

Looking back down as Karl's hand weakly came up to grasp his shirt, the usual white fabric stained crimson where Karl held it tightly. "S... Sap?"

"Shh, you're okay, Karl, I've got you. You're going to be okay, I promise." Sapnap told him softly, using his free hand to push the hair out of Karl's face.

The smaller man hissed in pain again, curling up more on himself and tightening his grip on the shirt. Who had done this to Karl? How had he gotten here? Who had done this?!

Sapnap took a breath to calm himself. He had to stay focused, for Karl's sake.

Footsteps thudded on the floor behind him, and then Quackity was sitting on the floor with him. He shakily handed Sapnap a potion's vial. The liquid inside it was a bright red, shimmering slightly in the dimmer light of the basement of the library. "Here," He said quietly, looking over Karl again.

Being as careful as he could, Sapnap uncorked the vial and pressed it to Karl's lips. His face turned away from it with a small, pained whine. "I know, Karl, but this'll help. Please," He pleaded softly.

As Quackity took a nervous breath, Karl slightly nodded, and parted his lips slightly. He gently poured the healing potion into his mouth, not stopping until every last drop was gone. He handed Quackity the empty vial once it was empty, still holding Karl and hoped to Prime that they weren't too late.

Although the hand on his shirt was still tight, Sapnap could tell the potion was already taking effect. Karl's body felt less tense, and the smaller cuts started closing up, bruises fading. Then, Karl's hand on Sapnap's shirt loosened, the hand falling back down, his eyes fluttering all the way closed. He heard Quackity's breath hitch.

"He's okay, he's still breathing, see," Sapnap told the avian, motioning to the slow rise and fall of Karl's chest.

"Oh God... Sap... what _happened_?" Quackity finally spoke since leaving the house, his voice shaking slightly.

Sapnap sighed, "I don't know... We have to get him back to the house, we can ask him questions when he's awake again."

Moving to stand was difficult. Karl still had a wound on his chest that was too severe for the healing potion to fix. Once standing, Sapnap carefully had Quackity carry Karl, being mindful of the boy's condition. The avian carefully flew the two up the ladder, leaving the third alone for a moment.

Sapnap looked around one more time. Near the small pool of blood, which he winced at, sat a large leather-bound journal, a squared swirl etched carefully into the cover. He gingerly picked it up, recognizing it from Karl's previous "adventures". He never pried into it, but it might be time to.

He headed up the ladder after Quackity, the journal tucked away in his inventory for the moment. Once joined with the other two, they made it back to the house carefully. Sapnap equipped a shield to block incoming arrows from skeletons. Quackity's wings were open and flared, using them as a makeshift umbrella to shield the unconscious Karl from the rain.

The door to the house was shut gently rather than just slammed shut. Sapnap guided the pair upstairs, the wood creaking softly under the weight. Passing the mostly empty hallway, they made it to the large bedroom the three of them shared. They'd agreed on the shared room given Sapnap's instincts to keep them safe, Quackity's nightmares, and Karl felt safer sleeping with them.

Quackity gently set Karl down onto the bed, the boy instinctively curling into the blankets. "I'm going to get some bandages and another healing pot, stay with him," Sapnap said quietly, and his partner just nodded, settling down onto the bed with Karl, his wing covering him like a blanket. As Sapnap moved through the house, he noticed something.

The rain had stopped.

\----

_His footsteps echoed through the now empty mansion._

_He had to run, he had to get away. He had to leave, now._

_If he could just make it to the door, then maybe the portal might appear. Maybe he could get out and not have to die this time._

_It was no use._

_He passed the long dead bodies of the other guests, having to look away as he passed the lifeless bodies of the two men he had danced with, laughed with, shared loving glances with._

_The door was right in front of him, he pushed to move faster, hoping to outrun that damn butler and that damn egg._

_It was no use._

_The doors slammed shut, and he crashed right into them, knocking him to the floor. He groaned as he hit the floor. It disoriented him for a moment, but he still tried to crawl away._

_Then suddenly he was hit, a leg kicking him, knocking the wind out of him._

_Wheezing, Karl looked up to see the blank stare of the butler, the enchanted sword looming over him._

_"No, no no, please," he pleaded, "You don't have to do this-"_

_The familiar feeling of being tugged washed over him, his vision starting to fade. Had he done it? Had he managed to nab the portal before he-_

_Cold, sharp metal pierced through his chest just as the portal appeared, causing him to tumble back into it, pulling the sword free from his chest. His vision swam as he heard distant thunder. His body hit the floor, making him groan in pain. He couldn't focus on anything, his vision coming in and out, something warm and thick running down his chest._

_Then he heard his name. The voice sounded familiar._

_Drew?_

_He groaned loudly in the hopes he would be found, right before his vision went_ dark.

\----

Waking up from traveling was always uncomfortable for Karl. But this time it just felt... worse.

His whole body ached, which was unusual. Instead of the harsh wood of his library floor, he felt soft, plush sheets and comforters. This only confused him more.

It wasn't unusual for him to forget things, but did he really forget to document his latest visit? Where had he ended up?

Karl moved to sit up, only for pain to shoot through him from his chest. He winced as a distant voice spoke to him. It was too out of focus, he couldn't make it out.

Blinking his eyes open, he wasn't greeted by the harsh white of the Inbetween nor the dimmer lights of the library. Instead, as everything came into focus, he saw a bedroom, the ceiling higher than he thought, and two figures were with him. One was stood at the edge of the bed, and the other had been sitting on the bed next to him. It took him a second to realize the figure sitting on the bed with him had a hand reached out and gently touching his shoulder. He had been guided to sit back down when he sat up.

It took a second for him to register that the one with the wings was talking.

"... okay, Karlos?"

The silence was probably because they expected him to reply. And they were, just looking at him.

But it wasn't a weird stare, he realized. The both held concern on their face and a sense of urgency in their dark eyes. Something about them felt _familiar_ , he just couldn't.... remember... wait.

"J..James? Drew?" He asked weakly, his voice worn and groggy. He wasn't sure he had the names right, given that neither of them were wearing masks. And given the fact that they were dead. He saw the bodies himself, there was no way it was really James and Drew sitting with him.

The immediate confusion on their faces made something click.

Karl lifted his arms to have his hands rub his face, as if jump starting his brain. He forgot. How could he forget these two?

"N.. No, hold on.." He said before his partners could say anything. "Sapnap... Quackity... I remember. I got it..."

"Karl..." Drew- no, _Quackity_ said, shifting to sit closer to him on the bed as _Sapnap_ , not James, moved to sit on his other side. "You had us worried sick, what... what _happened_."

Removing his arms from his face, he reached out for them, his heart skipping a beat when they didn't hesitate to take them in their own hands, Quackity on the left, Sapnap on the right.

He took a deep breath as Sapnap used his free hand to pull something from his inventory, immediately recognizing the leather-bound book that now had a blood stain on the back cover. He held it out for Karl, "This has something to do with it, doesn't it?" He asked softly, sounding unsure.

This moment had been inevitable. With how frequent these trips had gotten, it was only a matter in the time before he would be caught red handed. Quite literally judging from the rough, bloody handprint on Sapnap's shirt.

Sighing shakily, Karl nodded. "Not.. entirely..." The pair didn't say anything, waiting for him to continued.

Another shaky breath.

It was now or never.

"I can time travel."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by: @Cherri_Melon :)


End file.
